


A Night to Remember

by ohmytheon



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Mustang's Team, Porn With Plot, Pre-Brotherhood, Pre-Canon, Royai - Freeform, Smut, just kidding it's an excuse for smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 04:51:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4593513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmytheon/pseuds/ohmytheon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe it's the alcohol due to a wild night celebrating Maes Hughes' birthday, but Roy is having the damnedest problem with Riza being far too alluring and it appears as if she might feel the same way. A fun night goes from slightly out of hand to life changing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> This...wasn't supposed to be this long. It was supposed to be an excuse to write a scene where Riza tortures Roy with dancing during a time when both of them have a reason to drink. And it was supposed to be light and funny. But then I got out of hand writing the birthday shenanigans and then my mind went straight to the gutter and then I was determined to write sex that seems logical and like actual fun, but this is me, I'm the most awkward non-virgin out there and finally I got emotional over these two. What a mess. I literally cannot write porn without like four pages of exposition beforehand. Enjoy?

Maes Hughes’ birthday is Roy’s favorite day of the year. It even beats out his own birthday – and that’s saying something. Hughes spends the entire day with his wife and daughter, going out for lunch and opening presents and all that. It’s also the one day when Roy knows that Hughes won’t bother calling him to tell him all the cute things Elicia does. That’s saved for later. While the day is Gracia and Elicia’s, the night belongs to Roy and his ragtag crew of military misfits.

There’s nothing funnier in the world than a drunken Hughes. He does a lot of talking about his wife and daughter for sure, as he’s so proud of them, but it’s all slurred and soppy and sometimes he even cries. He loses his glasses after five beers. Well, he thinks he’s lost them; in actuality, he sets them down and, knowing that they will be forgotten, Riza picks them up and slips them into her pocket for safe keeping.

And speaking of Riza, Hughes’ birthday is partly Roy’s favorite day because it is the one day that Riza will for sure go out with them for drinks and for sure get drunk. She’ll have a few drinks on her birthday, but nothing out of line as she always insists on working the day after. But Hughes is always so insistent on her coming because he wants her to get out, she deserves to get out, Elicia wants her to get out and enjoy herself… The list goes on and on. They’ve all learned that they cannot deny Hughes, especially not on his birthday.

Ten minutes before they’re all due at the bar, there’s a knock on his door. Still fiddling with his tie, Roy shouts, “I’ll be there in a minute!”

“I can fix your tie for you in the cab,” is the response from behind the door.

Well, he can’t argue that one. He meets Riza outside and gets in the cab next to her. He was planning on driving there, but of course she’s one step ahead of him. No one tonight will be able to drive home and it’s better safe than sorry.

The cab ride is spent in silence after she fixes his tie. Roy casts a curious glance over at Riza, trying to assess what she’s wearing, but there’s a long black jacket blocking his view. Of course. It’s like she always does her best to ensure that he’s as frustrated as possible. But he notices that she smells like flowers. That’s new. She must have put on perfume, something she doesn’t do at work.

They get there right before Hughes does. Gracia pulls up and Hughes gets out, but then he spends five minutes kissing his wife and gushing over her. Roy rolls his eyes, but there’s a slight smile on Riza’s face. By the time he’s done and Gracia has shooed her husband towards his friends, the rest of the gang has arrived.

Patting Hughes on the shoulder and pulling him into the bar, Roy greets, “You ready for the night of your life?”

“You say that every year,” Hughes replies, a grin on his face, “and yet they’re still forgettable.”

Roy considers that an accomplishment.

Once they get inside, Roy buys the first round, beer first. Hughes might not be a lightweight, but Fuery is and Riza refuses shots until at least her third beer. Roy is always careful about this night. He likes for it to go perfectly and it has since he took over the birthday festivities.

Breda nudges Hughes to the front of their group so that he can lean against the bar and Roy raises his glass. In response, everyone does the same. “To Maes Hughes,” Roy cheers, “and the one night of the year where he’s ours alone!”

“That sounds weird,” Havoc points out before they all say happy birthday and chug their beers. Well, all of them except for Fuery and Riza chug their beers at least.

Laughter starts as they all turn to get another drink. Havoc insists on being the next person to buy Hughes a drink and uses this as an excuse to sit himself next to a pretty brunette by the bar so he can offer to buy her a drink too. She actually seems pretty impressed with how generous Havoc is being on his friend’s birthday. Breda starts eyeing a poker game in the back and finds out that there’s actually a small tournament going on. Falman keeps trying to goad Fuery into downing the rest of his beer, but the younger man just ends up choking five seconds in and Falman guffaws loudly while patting Fuery on the back. When Roy glances back at his Lieutenant, he catches her smiling and she looks away quickly.

Yes, Roy thinks to himself, this will be a good night.

“I believe I may be a little out of the game when it comes to drinking,” Hughes confesses while sipping on the concoction that Havoc bought him. He hands over his phone to Roy, who in turn slips it over to Riza without even looking. “Just in case I try to drunk call Gracia. As much as she enjoys me telling how much I love her, she’d probably love sleeping too.”

He would try to wheedle Roy to get his phone back, but since Riza would have it, Roy wouldn’t be dumb enough to give the phone back to the other man. No one could wheedle Riza into doing anything she didn’t want to do or didn’t think was a good idea to do.

The two of them fall into a discussion with Falman over… Well, it’s something important. Roy won’t be able to remember it the next morning. What he notices is Riza’s face lighting up when she talks about her puppy, Black Hayate, to Fuery, who gave her the dog in the first place. Although she tries to hide it and he knows she’s a strict trainer, he also knows how much she adores the black and white fluffball. The dog brought a side out of Riza that most of the men didn’t think she was capable of. He knows she is though. He’s known since they were kids.

“Colonel, you’ve got to back me up here,” Falman says, dragging Roy back to reality. “Jazz is the epitome of music!”

“We’re already arguing about music?” Roy scratches the back of his head. “I’m afraid I don’t listen to much music, just the same old stuff over and over again. Hughes here is the master. He’s got a collection that covers an entire wall.”

He pats his best friend on the back and then goes to the bar so he can get another drink. He’s waiting for the pretty bartender to return when he feels someone sidling up next to him. He glances over and spots Riza. It’s a tightly-packed bar. He can tell that she’s straining to not touch him, but it’s a little difficult when her other option is a huge burly man that is eyeing her a little too closely for Roy’s taste.

After narrowing his eyes at the bigger man, Roy turns his attention to his Lieutenant and speaks up right as she opens her mouth, “Don’t apologize for touching me inappropriately. We’re in a bar. It’s bound to happen. I’d rather it be you than any of the guys in the group.”

“Sir,” Riza scoffs, but she can’t hide the smile in her eyes.

For a moment, Roy doesn’t want to look away. It’s been a while since they’ve been this close to one another, especially outside of the office. He rather enjoys it. She’s warm and soft and he can definitely smell her flower perfume now and also gunpowder, like she can’t scrub away who she is. One of the ceiling lamps shines dimly right above her, casting an amber glow that matches her eyes. It’s a bit too much all at once, he realizes.

“Let me get you a drink,” Roy says.

Riza arches an eyebrow. “Is that appropriate?”

“Does it look like I care if it is?” Roy responds. Riza gives him a careful look. She’s the one that has to be on guard, for both of them. She’s the one that makes sure neither of them mess up, him especially. How him buying her a drink would mess him up, Roy doesn’t know and doesn’t care to know. “It’s a birthday celebration. Let’s live dangerously.”

“As you command, sir,” Riza says dryly.

Roy buys three shots, handing one back to Hughes, who takes it with protests. He can hear Falman and Breda cheering Hughes on, but Roy is solely focused on Riza. She’s only two beers in, so she might say no. He gives her a challenging look. She picks up the shot, responds back with her own defiant one, and then takes the it smoothly.

(My god, taking a shot should not look so sexy.)

Roy has to look away in order to take the shot so that he won’t start choking.

“And now Hawkeye is in the game!” Havoc laughs. The rest of the group starts applauding, to which she rolls her eyes and waves a hand at them.

Then it dissolves into madness. Fuery and Falman get involved in a pool game (which Fuery is shockingly good at, much to Falman’s wallet’s displeasure) while Riza schools Breda in darts (why Breda would even think to play darts with Riza is beyond anyone) and Roy, Hughes, and Havoc find a table and start playing a game where they make up stories about bar patrons and chatting about whatever. Mostly it’s teasing Havoc about that brunette, who keeps shooting him glances.

Hughes, even when imbued with alcohol, attempts to sway his most doggedly single male friends towards the beauty of marriage. “She could be the one!” he says.

“There are lots of ones,” Roy drawls.

“I’d settle for just a girlfriend,” Havoc says. “Winter is coming up and you know what that means.”

Roy thinks for a second. “Flu season?”

Both Hughes and Havoc settle him with serious looks and simultaneously say, “Cuddling time,” which is kind of eerie. Since when are the two of them so in tune when it comes to the opposite sex?

Roy shakes his head at them. “You two are ridiculous.”

“Ah, who are we kidding?” Havoc sighs, a slight mischievous look in his eyes despite his careless expression. “The Colonel already has someone to cuddle up with. That’s why he doesn’t worry over these things, just like you, Hughes.”

“What?” Roy sets his beer down. “Just what are you insinuating, Havoc?”

“Nothing, sir,” Havoc responds, but then that mischievous look is full-blown and he’s smirking and Roy doesn’t like it one bit. In fact, Hughes is wearing the same damn look. It’s easily one of those most irritating things Roy has ever seen.

Before either of them can continue or he can question them further, Roy finishes his drink and makes his way back to the bar. He pointedly stands next to the brunette that Havoc has been exchanging looks with and starts to make idle conversation. At the point where the girl exclaims, “Oh, you’re the Flame Alchemist!” Roy looks back at Havoc. Panic is written all over the Havoc’s face and Roy smirks to himself. Mission accomplished. That will teach the other man about teasing him. Then he catches a strange look on Riza’s face before she can turn away and the smirk falls from his face.

Roy clears his throat and excuses himself, walking back to the table with two beers in hand. He sits one down on the table, patting a twitching Havoc on the back as he passes, and heads towards the dart board.

One glance at Breda and the other man finishes his drink and says, “Looks like I need a refresher,” before walking back to the bar.

Riza turns just as Roy hands over the beer. “Sir, I can’t…”

“Oh, come now,” Roy practically groans, “the night is young. Indulge me, please.”

Taking the beer away from him somewhat precociously, Riza gives him a long look and then gazes down into her beer. “It’s just… You’ve already bought all my drinks for me tonight. It might look…”

“What? That I’m incredibly generous to my subordinates and friends?” Roy flashes her his most charming grin. If only that worked on her sometimes like it always did other women.

Instead she gives him a look that tells him it’s not working. “Suspicious.”

“If it makes you feel any better, I’ve bought nearly all of Hughes’ drinks and no one has yet to ask me if there’s anything inappropriate going on between me and him yet,” Roy offers.

Finally, _finally_ , Riza cracks a smile and then takes sip of the beer. A queer sense of relief washes through his body, one that he didn’t know he needed.

The two of them return to the small table where Hughes and Havoc are still standing and talking. The night slowly starts to dissolve after that, like the fizz in a soda after it’s been opened. Things blur into one another. He and Riza end up playing a game of pool, which she destroys him in, resulting in a lot of money being exchanged to Hughes because of a bet. Fuery bumps into a girl and almost gets punched in the face by the girl’s boyfriend, only to be stopped by Riza, who looks very threatening despite the fact that she’s wavering just a tad bit on her feet. Breda challenges them to a poker game, which they all turn down because they know they’ll lose. Girls come and go, all wanting to talk to the great Flame Alchemist, but he’s too busy just hanging out with his friends and he sees Riza out of the corner of his eyes and can’t stop thinking that it’s just not the right time.

( _The right time for what?_ He doesn’t know, can’t know, refuses to know.)

Sometime during the night, Breda comes up with the bright idea to order food – and it’s the best idea. Roy’s unsure of how many drinks any of them have had. Well, Fuery’s probably had like five, but that’s because he can’t handle anymore than that. Hughes has definitely had more than that, what with all of them continuously buying him drinks. Despite the fact that neither of them says it out loud, Breda and Havoc always try to outdo each other on nights like this when they can go all out and get sloshed. Even Falman is stumbling a bit, grinning very broadly and rambling about every little thing that comes to mind. Roy knows that he’s had more than his usual amount, but he’s able to keep it together.

And then there’s Riza. He’s doing his best not to look at her too much or hover too close or anything, but she’s there, smiling brightly and eyes shining a bit more than usual. When they find themselves standing next to each other, she leans just a little closer to him than usual. She took her jacket off some time in the night, letting it rest at their booth, and he’s able to see just what she’s wearing: a black skirt that is tighter than her normal get up and above her knees and a dark green, silky sleeveless shirt that wraps around her neck, hiding her back and chest just so. Her cheeks are slightly pink too and lips red. But she’s still quiet and polite and has her head on straighter than the rest of them. Even then, he knows that his subordinate is a little more than tipsy.

“Oh, cheese sticks!” Fuery gushes once their food is set down on the table. All of them rush over and squeeze into the small booth. Roy means to get on the end, but Hughes pushes on Riza, who accidentally pushes on Roy, and then he finds himself smacked dab in the middle in between Breda and Riza.

At first, Roy’s mind is all about the food before him – and then he realizes that Riza is pressed against him, nearly in his lap, and his hand is not on his leg but is actually on hers and when he turns to look at her to apologize, she’s just an inch from his face, looking a bit shocked, and no one at the table is paying them a lick of attention and it’s just him and Riza and his mouth is agape and she looks really quite stunning.

“Oh god, I feel like I haven’t eaten in days,” Havoc practically moans.

Roy shoots the man an irritated look (despite being more than grateful at the distraction). “I don’t know whether to be concerned or not that you seem more attracted to food than women in this moment.”

The food is a blessing though. It’s just what all of them needed during a night of drunken debauchery. For the most part, Roy is able to concentrate on eating, but then he feels Riza squirm next to him – against him – and something twists in his stomach. She bites her lip, apologizes under her breath so no one else can hear her, but it makes his heart race even more.

_This is ridiculous. This is absurd. This alcohol is getting the best of you. Get it together, Mustang._

“Oh, this music makes me want to dance,” Fuery slurs, waving about in the booth and bumping into Breda, who looks more perturbed than anything.

“Gracia loves dancing,” Hughes sighs, propping his chin in his hand as his elbow rests on the table. “She’s an angel on the dance floor. Do you remember our wedding, Roy? She was so graceful, like her name!”

Roy doesn’t want to think about the wedding or dancing or anything like that – and then he does, because then it would distract him from the fact that Riza is closer to him than ever before, so he tries, but… Nothing really comes to mind. All he can do is nod his head in agreement while Hughes continues to go on about Gracia dancing.

The talk of dancing seems to perk Havoc right up; and he sits up straight, eyes fixed on the dance floor as the music changes into something even more upbeat. His eyes are bright with alcohol and curiosity and just the right amount of desire to make a fool out of himself. Roy follows the other man’s line of sight and spots exactly what has picked his interest: a group of very attractive girls have made their way out onto the dance floor.

“You want to dance, Fuery?” Havoc pipes up, a wolfish grin on his face. “Let’s go dance.”

Havoc pulls himself out of the booth, Fuery following – well, stumbling – behind the taller man. Falman apparently has drunk just enough to convince himself that he’s fully capable of dancing. Breda folds his arms across his chest and shakes his head resolutely. Hughes, on the other hand, looks torn, as if he wants to dance but he doesn’t think he should dance unless Gracia is the woman dancing with him.

“Come on, Colonel!” Havoc calls out cheekily, sandwiched in between two rather beautiful women. He’s clearly fully confident that even if his boss steals one girl, he’ll have another to fall back on. Roy is almost tempted to prove him wrong, just for the hell of it and to get a laugh, but then he feels Riza sliding away from him now that there is more space in the booth.

So Roy shakes his head. “I think not.”

“Oh, can the Flame Alchemist not dance?” Breda snorts. When Roy shoots him a glare, Breda just shrugs his shoulders and stands up. “I’m gonna get the next round and Fuery a glass of water.”

“Water!” Hughes abruptly shouts and then jumps to his feet as Breda wanders to the bar. “That reminds me – I need to pee.”

Which leaves Roy and Riza in the booth again. Roy hunches down a bit. It’s like they’ve all conspired to leave the two of them alone for half the night.

“Hm, I seem to remember a certain young man knowing how to dance when he was younger,” Riza sighs in a low tone. There’s a small grin on her face when Roy looks over at her. It’s not often that the two of them reflect on their time growing up together under the same roof, especially not when in the company of the team, but her words make his stomach turn and his body feel strangely even warmer.

“I can dance just fine,” Roy says defensively. “Just not” – he waves a hand in the direction of the dance floor – “whatever the hell that is.”

Riza raises an eyebrow. “So there is something the great Flame Alchemist can’t do.” Before Roy can respond or defend himself, a downright predatory grin finds its way onto Riza’s face and it kind of terrifies and excites him at the same time. He’s never seen this look on her before; and it amazes him that even after all this time and how so very deeply they know each other, she can still surprise him. “Maybe you just need to be taught.”

“Taught?” The word catches in Roy’s throat as Riza slides out of the booth, her eyes still on him, and meanders – no, sashays – onto the dance floor. Roy feels himself freeze, his hands twitching ever so slightly and his mouth agape, as he watches all of this happen, completely transfixed by his Lieutenant moving in what could only be described a methodical and yet hypnotic way. His brain tries to jump to something else, screaming at him to look away, but her entire body is swaying to the music and the lights keep hitting her in a magical way and her fingers are running through her long blond hair to keep it out of her face–

And Roy is thinking some very inappropriate things about his subordinate in this very moment.

Breda sits back down and pushes a beer towards him, which Roy completely ignores. “Sir, what in the world are you–?” He immediately starts choking on his drink and has to set it down the moment he looks out on the dance floor. “Holy _shit_.”

Out on said dance floor where Riza is still dancing, other reactions begin taking place. Despite the fact that two girls are grinding against him, Havoc stops dead in his tracks and gawks as if he might actually die at any second. Falman backs off the dance floor and nearly falls on his ass when he misses the drop off. (Fuery is still dancing away like he’s taken some sort of drugs.)

Roy knows – _he knows_ – that he needs to look away. If this continues any longer, his brain just might explode. His heart is racing and he’s unable to breathe. All he can think is that he wants to be out there with her, hands on her hips, her body pressed flush against his again, his face buried in the crook of her neck; and that is a very dangerous thought indeed. She should know better. This is the worst torture he could ever think of.

And then there are the other men out there. A few others take note of her and make their way towards her, as if she’s some sort of prey that they can pick up. After all, drunk girls are easy targets, right? However, when one man goes to pull her towards him (and my god, how absolutely infuriated Roy becomes in that second), Riza spins away from him deftly, like it’s just a part of her dancing. Once she realizes that the jig is up, she stops dancing and laughs, so full of cheer and so unreserved, and then sways off the dance floor and towards the back where the restrooms are.

When she’s out of sight, Roy unclenches his hands on the table and takes a deep breath. Next to him, Breda shoots him a leery look, but wisely chooses not to say anything. Some things are just better left unsaid and unasked about.

Hughes reappears, completely oblivious of what has happened, and scratches the back of his head. “What’s wrong with him?” he asks Breda.

True to his position in the team, Breda knows what strategy is best for his survival, so he shrugs his shoulders and plays dumb. “No idea.”

“I’ll be back,” Roy says, shoving his way out of the booth and cutting his way through the dance floor. A few hands grab at him, but he ignores them.

He feels like a bow, taut and being pulled apart, ready to burst with energy. Words burn on his tongue, itching to get out, and he feels so full of resolve to demand an explanation from his Lieutenant about this insane behavior – until he reaches the women’s restroom door and realizes that banging on it and calling for her will make him look crazy. And really, she has nothing to explain to him. She’s allowed to dance if she wants. Hell, she’s allowed to dance with other guys if she wants. There’s nothing on her that says she’s his (but she’s his, she’s been his for years, and he’ll be damned if some sleazy guy puts his paws on her). He’s the one that is acting ridiculous and stupid.

Right when he’s about to leave, the door opens and Riza walks out, bumping into him and knocking him back into the wall. “Oh!” It’s only then that Roy realizes just how small this hallway is and really, it’s a safety and fire hazard when the hallway is barely big enough for two people to walk in it side by side. “Sorry, sir, I–”

The two of them start an awkward dance of squirming and trying to both get out of the hallway at the same time, all while holding their hands up in surrender so that they won’t accidentally touch the other. Because touching is bad. They can’t touch each other. They can’t be inappropriate. The only reason they were touching in the booth was because people crammed them in it. Breda was pressed up against him too and that wasn’t appropriate. So here they are, muttering apologies and trying to get out of each other’s way and bumping into each other even more.

And then Roy stops and grabs Riza’s wrists, effectively causing her to freeze. “Lieutenant, you’re fine. This was an honest mistake.”

She gives a nervous laugh, so unlike her. It appears as if the alcohol is finally catching up to her. Even though it’s very dark, he can still see a hint of blush in her cheeks, if only because they’re so close. “Thank you, sir. I wouldn’t want you to think that I would intentionally put you in a compromising situation.”

“I rather enjoy this compromising situation.” The words are far bolder than Roy anticipated them being, but now that they’re out in the air, he can’t take them back. “In fact, I’ve wanted to be in a situation like this for quite some time.”

Riza just stares back at him, a mostly schooled expression on her face, but there are cracks in her façade. Something that looks like fear and something that looks an awful lot like desire swirl in her eyes. That in itself causes Roy to let go of her wrists and drop his hands down so that they’re ghosting right above her waist. Her breathing spikes up. He steels his resolves and places his hands over the top of her hips, one of his fingers sinking under her slightly pulled up shirt so that it rests on bare skin. It’s enough to make him dizzy.

“Sir,” Riza practically chokes out, like there’s no air left for her to breathe, “I do believe the alcohol is clouding your judgment-making skills.” That’s not what he wanted to hear, but she wasn’t wrong either. Without any alcohol, he would’ve only had a few daydreams about a situation like this; under the influence, he’s only making things worse. “And it appears to be last call. Perhaps we should call for a cab” – she pauses suddenly, glancing away for a second before settling her eyes back on his – “and head back to your place.”

Roy takes a deep breath and forces himself to stay still as his eyes stay locked onto hers for entirely too long. He nods his head and then pulls his hands away from her, immediately regretting the lack of contact. They fight their way back to the booth through the dance floor, an appropriate distance between each other, if only because if they don’t, he’s not sure that he’ll be able to let go of her again. Everything in his body is itching to grab her and he feels like he might actually be on fire.

“Alright, last call has come and gone,” Roy declares, patting Hughes on the back. “Time to put an end to this show and get the birthday boy home.”

Never once has he regretted his role in taking care of his best friend on his birthday, but right now, it’s starting to get under his skin. He can’t help but wonder how long he has before Riza realizes what she has just said and changes her mind. If she did, he would never try to convince her to change his mind, but he still worries that this is all in his head and it’s a mistake. He wants this though. He hasn’t wanted anything so much in his life since he decided that he wanted to pursue alchemy.

Out of the corner of his eyes, while he’s taking care of a very inebriated Hughes, Roy watches as Riza gathers the rest of the crew. Havoc has an arm over the shoulders of the brunette from earlier while Falman and Breda are both taking care of a nearly passed out Fuery. Just as they all shuffle outside, Roy catches eyes with Riza and she blushes, averting her gaze from him quickly. His mind reels. He’s not sure what that means.

“The Lieutenant-Colonel can share a cab with us, boss,” Breda informs them as Falman hails down a taxi. “You live on the opposite side of town. We have to drop Fuery off at the dorms anyways.”

As the four men pile into the cab, Havoc having disappeared into one with the brunette, Riza hands over Hughes’ phone and glasses that she’s been holding onto for safe keeping. They wave goodbye, words of safety passed along, and then the cab drives off, leaving Roy and Riza alone on the sidewalk – or alone as one can get with people spilling out of a bar reaching closing time.

For a moment the two of them just stand there, even as a taxi slows to pull up in front of them, Roy standing behind her and watching her carefully and Riza not making a move. His eyes are on her as she takes a breath and then opens the door, turning to face him with an unreadable expression. “After you, sir.”

The reappearance of titles almost causes Roy to visibly deflate, but he refuses to act like a petulant child over such things. He merely nodded his head and slipped into the backseat where she quickly followed. It wasn’t that he got his hopes up. He shouldn’t have even been thinking of such things in the first place. Making a move on her when she was like this was highly inappropriate of him, borderline revolting. He was taking advantage of her inebriated state.

And then her fingers slip into his and he nearly jumps out of his skin. When he jerks his eyes in her direction, she’s looking out the window, like she hasn’t the faintest idea of what she’s just done, but he catches the pinkness of her cheeks again. He realizes quite suddenly, as her thumb traces his skin, that she might be actually scared that he changed his mind. In response, he turns his gaze back ahead and squeezes her hand. He doesn’t need to look back to see the relief; he can feel the way the emotion floods her body next to his.

Now that he’s holding hands with her though, Roy wants to feel more of her. He doesn’t let go though because even if they were doing this, he wasn’t about to fumble it by trying to make out with her in the backseat of a cab like two teenagers. The ten minute drive to his house feels like an endless trip. Every second ticks by and he’s pretty sure that he’ll die of a heart attack before it’s over.

When they do finally pull up to his house, Roy hands a wad of cash that might be a little too much for the fair, but he doesn’t care. He practically jumps out of the car and then dutifully helps Riza out, attempting to be as gentlemanly as possible.

They’re still standing on the curb after the cab leaves when Riza prompts, “It’s quite cold out here, sir.”

“Right, cold. We should…go inside…for warmth.” Roy clears his throat. What is wrong with his brain? “Would you like a nightcap?”

Oh, this is not getting much better. So much for all those stories about how ridiculously charming Roy Mustang was. At this rate, she was going to head home and laugh at him for a week straight.

Still, Riza smiles at him. “That would be kind of you.”

His stomach flip-flops at that smile. They walk up to the door where he digs around in his pocket for his keys. It’s strange, but his hands are almost shaking as he unlocks the door. She places a hand on his though, steadying them, and they catch eyes again, close to one another and breathing thinly. Of course, she’s always the one that brings him back to reality. Her eyes glow in the lamplight, filled with unrestrained desire that catches his breath. If she wants this as much as he does… That doesn’t even seem possible.

Roy pushes the door open and steps inside his dark house. Riza follows silently. She barely has the door shut though before he spins around and presses his entire body against her, slamming the door shut completely. His fingers thread into her hair, just as soft as he’d imagined, and he’s kissing her without a single hint of abandon. She responds immediately, letting go of the door so that she can place one hand on his face and the other on his shoulder to grip him tightly.

He’s kissing her. He’s kissing his Lieutenant. Roy is kissing Riza.

And holy shit, she’s kissing him back.

A fire simmers inside of him, but it’s new and familiar at the same time. This is something that he has never done, only dreamed about, even when they were teenagers, and yet it feels like he was meant to do this the entire time. Strangely, it reminds him of the fire alchemy that sings in his blood. He has always felt like he was simply meant to wield that type of elemental energy, just as he feels right now that he was meant to kiss this woman. He’s had a lot to drink that might otherwise cloud his judgment, but he can feel in his soul that this is right.

At this realization, laughter begins to bubble up, even as he’s kissing her. He presses kisses all over her face and chuckles against her lips as he leans his forehead against hers so that the both of them can breathe. When he opens his eyes finally, he spots the questioning look in her own, though she doesn’t seem upset that he’s laughing while kissing her.

“You’ve no idea…” he mumbles, stealing a kiss from her again. “You’ve no idea how much I’ve wanted to do this. I don’t think I did until right now.”

Riza smiles, almost shyly. It’s so damn beautiful. “Then show me.”

That is something Roy is more than willing to do. He kisses her deeply and can taste the whiskey on her tongue, which only spurs him on even more. When he presses into her again, grinding his hips against hers, she lets out a low moan that rumbles in her chest. His mind spins at the sound and he pulls at her, hands shoving her jacket off of her roughly as he steps away from her in an attempt to lead her back to the bedroom. The only problem is that neither one of them wants to stop kissing one another and so they end up fumbling around the room, bumping into furniture and kissing all the while trying to unclothe the other person.

Riza is more adept at taking his clothes off than he is with her. She undoes his tie, not even bothering to take it off completely and is unbuttoning his shirt while he’s still messing with the button and zipper of her skirt. When he nearly falls over his couch, she actually laughs and he grins like an idiot before pushing her into the bedroom. She stumbles away from him, laugh still on her lips, and kicks off her shoes. She gives him a taunting smirk that causes his blood to boil even more.

How is this woman so good at torturing him?

While she’s undoing the button on the back collar of her shirt, he launches himself at her again. Both of them fall back onto the bed with him over top of her. He pushes his hips into her again, his need growing quite apparent against the strain of his trousers. Thank everything he chose to drink mostly beer tonight instead of whiskey, or this would’ve been humiliating. As she’s slipping his shirt over his shoulders and down his arms, he presses his lips against her neck, sucking lightly at a few spots before moving on. They can’t afford him to leave any visible marks on her. Still, she hums pleasantly though and then slowly slides her hands up his chest.

While he’s busy exploring her skin with his lips, she manages to undo his belt and unzip his pants. He pulls at her shirt, tugging it up so that he can slide his hand under the material and over the smooth expanse of her stomach. Here her skin is as soft as possible, relatively untouched by hands but her own. It’s so different from her hard-worked hands and the skin on her back. But as her hands rove over his own exposed chest, he can’t help but shiver under her touch.

When his hand finds purchase on one of her breasts, he pulls her bra back slightly so that he can gently brush over a nipple. Under the sudden touch, Riza gasps and cants her hips up towards him. Roy grins into the crook of her neck. He’s gentle with his touches on her breasts, knowing full well that less is more when it comes to foreplay. Some guys make the rookie mistake of immediately taking everything off and touching too hard, but if he’s careful, plays at the right speed, and teases her just enough, she’ll want more.

And so that’s exactly what he does. She wiggles underneath him so that he can slide her top off and toss it to the side of the room, but he doesn’t take her bra off and doesn’t even try for her skirt. Instead he continues to touch her barely, brushing against the sensitive part of one breath with a hand while kissing the top of the other breast. He should’ve known that she’d be wearing a simple black bra, even if it is strapless. She gasps and squirms underneath him, panting heavily and pushing against him with need. It’s only when a small whimper escapes her that he pushes his hips into her more strongly and she lets out a loud moan.

“Oh,” she breathes out, and her fingers dig into his back mercilessly. “Oh, _oh_ –”

He feels her forcing her fingers straight so that she doesn’t hurt him, trying to retain some control over her body, but that’s not what he wants. He wants her to lose that control – he needs it as much as she does. He slides down slightly so that she can push her center right against him and pulls her bra down so that he can take a very hardened nipple into his mouth and she bucks up against him wildly as she comes apart at the seams.

If anyone told Roy earlier tonight that he was going to cause such vulnerable, needy, and explosive whimpers to tumble out of his Lieutenant’s mouth while she lay half naked underneath him in his bed, he would’ve not only laughed in that person’s face but maybe lit them on fire for good measure.

Be that as it may, Roy never stops his ministrations while Riza rides the wave through her orgasm. When she finally begins to come down, her hips slowing against his, he pulls his head to look her in the face. She’s panting and then smiles shyly at him, kissing him briefly before head turning away from his in embarrassment. He puts a hand on her cheek so that he could gently turn her back to look at him. After looking at her for a second with complete wonder in his eyes, he kisses her on the lips, softer this time.

He doesn’t need to say the words for her to know. In his eyes, she’s the most beautiful woman that he has ever seen, perhaps the most beautiful thing in the world. More beautiful than any work of art, any alchemic array, any natural wonder.

With her hands on the small of his back, she pulls him down against her again, a dark and expectant look in her eyes, and Roy’s heart skips a beat. There she is, reigning back in for the task at hand. He almost laughs again.

This time, he makes short work of her clothes. She takes off her bra with ease while he kisses down her chest and stomach. As he does that, being sure to take mark of any freckle or line of muscle, he grabs hold of her skirt and slides it down her legs. Once she’s in nothing but her underwear, he skims the top where the black material meets her skin and then moves to kiss the tops of her thighs and down to her knee until he’s practically kneeling on the floor, like he’s worshiping her, and really he is in a way. Why she decided to grace him with this tonight, with her, is still beyond him.

When Roy starts kissing her inner thighs though, making his way closer to her center, Riza actually begins to tremble under his touch, which amazes him in itself. This is a woman that could probably bring him to his knees with a single look and she was shaking before him. “I–” She gasps, becoming tense again as he gets close, kissing over the top of her underwear, and then jerks on his hair, though not too roughly. “Stop torturing me. It’s rude.”

Roy looks over the top of her to give her a smug smirk and catches her glare as she props herself up on her elbows. It’s not anger that he sees in her eyes though, just a demanding desire.

Well, he’s never been one to not comply when it comes to Riza.

He nods in the direction of the nightstand. As she grabs a condom, he sheds the rest of his clothes. By the time he’s done with that, she’s back at the edge of the bed. He goes to take the condom from her when she actually slaps his hand away. He’s surprised enough to give her an almost affronted look, but she only returns the same smug smirk back at him as she grabs him and rolls the condom on. Roy goes stiff at her touch, staring down at her with wide eyes. She doesn’t look away from him as she pumps him a few times, going from gentle to hard.

The sight of her looking at him, sitting up on the bed as he stands in front of her, is enough to make him feel harder than he’s felt in his life. It’s too much, far too much, and his vision nearly goes black.

With a growl in the back of his throat, Roy leans down to push her back on the bed and practically jerks her panties off. He’s over top of her in a matter of seconds, kissing her forcefully. As he kisses down her neck again, he slides his hand down in between them so that he can carefully rub against her swollen clit before sliding a finger inside of her. He groans against her skin as finds her wet as can be and she makes a slight keening noise that he’s never heard before.

She reaches down to grab him again, pushing against him so that he pull his hand away from her, and aligns him with her center. He pauses for a second and leans his forehead against hers. “Are you sure you want this?” he asks her one last time.

“It’s not raining,” is what she says with a hint of frustration, “so I don’t see why you’re acting so hopeless.”

And really, he should’ve seen that coming. Riza is a woman that does everything with not a hint of turning back. Once she decides to do something, she commits to it wholly. She is a one that lives with her decisions and does not second-guess herself. (It’s one of the reasons why he knows that he loves her.)

Roy presses his lips against hers as he slowly eases himself inside of her, giving her time to adjust to him. She sighs underneath him, her fingers pressing into the skin of his back. Pausing, he pulls away so that he can kiss her on the lips and then on the cheek. He waits for her to move first to let him know when she’s comfortable, her slowly canting up her hips to his. It takes a moment for them to find a pace, her gently biting down on his shoulder as he pushes deeper into her, and him squeezing his eyes every time he does, but once they start moving together, it feels as right as everything else.

They find a rhythm in this as easily as they do everything else, her following his lead and working together like they were meant to do this. Her body fits against his perfectly, so much so that he’s rather amazed that they managed to avoid each other for so long. His hands pressed on the bed, he pushes himself up as Riza leans back so that he can look down at her. She smiles again, her cheeks flushed, and pulls her hands up so that he can thread his fingers in hers again. Roy can honestly say that he’s never felt so connected to someone or something in his life, not even his flame alchemy, and that is astounding in itself.

How the air isn’t crackling above them right now seems impossible, but his heart is beating loudly in his chest and both of them are panting from the effort and the bed is squeaking underneath him. He doesn’t care about any of that though. All he cares about is the woman moving in tandem with him, her breathing seemingly matching his and eyes bright and filled with open emotion. If he’s not careful though, it’s going to be too much for him too soon. He can already feel it settling in his gut and he’s not ready for that, not yet.

Letting go of one of her hands, he leans down so that their chests are pressed against one another, the contact even better than before since they’re slicked with sweat, and slides another hand behind her back, so that he can flip them around. She grins down at him now as she gathers her balance, wiggling on top of him with him still inside of her, and he slams his head back on the bed so that he can groan.

With one hand splayed on her hip, her skin hot under his palm, and the other still tangled with hers, Riza begins to move on top of him, slowly at first, before finding a rhythm with him again. The image of her riding a top him will be burned in his mind for as long as he lives. It’s enough to cause him to nearly see black again. He lets go of her hand and she drops hers to his chest, her back slightly arched, and her hair falling haphazardly over her face. When he begins to rub against her clit again though, she gasps and falls out of rhythm. The look she gives him is almost full of reproach, but it’s swept away under his touch, hard and insistent but not rough to hurt her.

It isn’t long before she starts making those whimpers again and he can feel her getting closer not only because of her voice but through the condom as well. Her walls tighten around him and then loosen as she finds herself coming closer to the edge, her movements faltering here and there and her breath becoming ragged. When it finally hits her, she moans and leans down so that she can capture his lips hungrily. She gives him multiple hard kisses on his lips and along his jaw as she pushes down into him relentlessly, like it was out of her control. Even after she slows down, her body shudders atop him and she continues to kiss him all needy-like, her grip on him tighter than ever.

Having felt her come around him, Roy knows that he can’t hold back much longer. He flips them over again, even before the last waves of her orgasm that cause her to twitch around him ends, and pulls her against him using the back of her legs. She gasps at the movement, canting her hips up to meet him as he sits on his knees, and places one hand on his leg while the other fists the blankets. He pumps into her, both of them breathing like they’ve run a marathon.

He’s close – very close – when the hand on his leg flutters and slides over her stomach and in between them. Given the angle they’re in, Riza is able to slide her hand down and begins to rub herself. The action causes Roy to nearly choke, but he doesn’t stop pushing into her and is transfixed as Riza manages to get herself off just as he’s about to come. Under her own knowing touch, she’s able to reach peak quickly, arching her back and gasping. She may have been saying his name, he doesn’t know, he can’t hear from the blood pumping in his ears and his own gasps, and something white hot burns behind his eyes and shit, shit, _fuck_ –

Roy slows his pace, chest heaving. When he finally stops, he allows Riza to pull him down against her, so that she can kiss his cheeks, his jaw, and finally his lips once he manages to catch his breath. She tastes sweeter than before, not so much like alcohol, but that may have been his mind playing tricks on him. He smiles against her lips, his mind still reeling, as she gently kisses him. They lay like that for a while, him still inside of her, just giving each other light kisses. When he finally does carefully pull out of her, she takes a deep breath. He kisses her one last time before sliding out of bed so that he can take care of himself.

He catches a glimpse of himself in the mirror of his bathroom and pauses for a moment. To be honest, Roy can’t ever remember a time when he’s both looked and felt so utterly…relaxed.

After pulling on a pair of boxers, Roy steps out of the bathroom and leans against the threshold to look into the bedroom. Riza is sitting on the bed, underwear back on but nothing else, her arms strategically placed so that her chest is mostly covered. His eyes soften at the look of her on his bed. She glances up at him, face unreadable once more. Still though, he can tell what she’s thinking and he knows that he has to quell that right away.

Roy crosses the room towards the bed. Just as Riza opens her mouth, Roy leans down and kisses her before she can say anything and mumbles against her lips, “Stay, please.” When he pulls away, she gives him that questioning look again, as if to ask him if he’s sure, but he’s never been so sure of anything in his life. “Stay. I want you to.”

Riza nods her head and reaches up to put her hands on the sides of his face and kiss him. He finds a shirt for her to wear so that she can be comfortable, even though he’d more than love for her to sleep naked, and then they maneuver around so that they can both slip under the covers. Even though he knows instinctively that both of them will end on sleeping on their sides, backs to one another, to put themselves in the best position to protect the other even in their sleep, for now, he lies on his back and she curls up against him, one leg and arm thrown over him and her head resting on his shoulder.

With Riza in his arms, Roy feels like the world makes more sense than it did this morning, even though it also feels like everything has changed.

Biting her lip, Riza draws lazy circles on his chest as she starts to drift off. “I didn’t… I don’t want to threaten your goals.”

Roy captures her hand on his chest in his. “And what would you say if I said that you were part of my goals?”

“I’d say that you were awfully ambitious.” Riza hums and presses a kiss against his skin. “Some people might say that you can’t have your cake and eat it too.”

With a gentle finger, Roy tilts Riza’s head up and moves so that he can kiss her one last time tonight. “I’ve always been a greedy person.” She rolls her eyes, but nuzzles closer against him nonetheless.

Roy takes a breath and stares up at the ceiling as she stills against him. It may have not been his birthday, but he’d be damned if this didn’t top everything else. Tomorrow will bring light a whole new list of situations. Somehow, he knows that everything will be different even if most things remains the same. All he knows is that now that he has this woman in his arms he doesn’t plan on letting go. They won’t be able to do anything, not with the fraternization laws as they are and not with their goals and plans for the future still in sight, but he knows that none of that will matter without her next to him.

 


End file.
